A Chance With Mr Awesome
by Mel-Girl
Summary: Prussia is forced to spend a week of his summer with the other nations on a 'World Camp'. What he doesn't realise is that every decision he makes can affect the overall outcome... Prussia/World, Interactive novel style fic. Read on to get involved!
1. 1 the arrival & GAME MANUAL

{ A/N: Hey! It's Mel-Girl, with a new fanfic project! This fic is a bit of an interactive one, in which the readers get to participate a bit and help determine the choices Prussia makes. As this fic is taking on a bit of a dating sim visual novel format, there'll be a few things to keep in mind.

One is the formatting. When it is normal font without underlining or bolding, etc, this is just the normal fic without the extra input. It'll have the events and dialogue and actions of the characters and it generally explains what's going on.

When the format is like this: ((_italic font between curved brackets_)), these are the lead character Prussia's thoughts on the situation at hand. His take on what's going on can be important and it is important that when making a decision, it is one that keeps in favour with Prussia's wishes. He isn't all about being a people-pleaser and he will start to get dissatisfied as such if that's all he does.

When the format is like this: [**bold text between square brackets]**, these are the 'game messages'. They will hint at points at which Prussia had to make a decision or when something significant has happened. They will also give notes that will help Prussia reach a happy ending in a path. These notes will also refer to 'you' and treat you as being Prussia making a decision.

Secondly, the paths are divided up into blocks of about two-three paths each. They are the Matchmaker Block, Competition Block, Breakthrough Block, Understanding Block, Expectations Block, Enthusiasm Block, True Self Block and Priority Block. Once you enter a block, you have to complete all paths within that block before you can move onto the next. You can only unlock the Matchmaker and Competition Blocks at the beginning. Once you complete these two blocks can the other ones be unlocked.

Thirdly, this is a Prussia-centric fic. His happiness is what matters most. This means you may have to hurt other characters in the process of having him attain a happy ending. Also he has the most pairing options out of anyone. Other characters could get together, but that depends on the actions Prussia takes in each path.

And last of all, once you get all happy endings for a path, you can see the bad endings you could've gotten! You may find that certain characters are often the reasons behind a bad ending. At times, you may have to please these characters too just so you can get away with a happy ending.

Without further ado, you may begin!}

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

[**GAME START!]**

[˚_**When the nations decide to host a summer camp on America's land, a nation known as Prussia will find that no matter what he does, it'll have its very own consequences... What are these consequences and what events trigger which outcomes? How does it all play out? What does it look like from each different angle? Proceed onwards to find out! ˚**_]

**episode one: THE ARRIVAL**

((..._Hmph. I finished packing. Stupid West, thinking I'd need help remembering to pack everything! The awesome me would never do something stupid like that! My eyes scanned the checklist enough times._

_Who came up with this idea in the first place? I'm sure I asked West about what was going to happen but all he did was shove booklets at me and told me to pack. Then he told me something about groups and a tournament and uh... I kind of zoned out after he mentioned that I couldn't take any alcohol. Well, when he mentioned that, my interest really did just fly out the window. We're going on camp or something is the plan. Not just West and I but a lot of other nations are going too, which could be looked at as awesome and not awesome at the same time._

_Positives: That means Spain and France will be there. Italy too! Chance to prank a lot of people that aren't as awesome as I am._

_Negatives: Austria. Hungary. Russia. That crazy-ass bitch sister of Russia's. The likelihood that I'll be grouped with those that simply can't compete with my awesomeness._

_West mentioned that the groups had already been decided but the group leaders needed to be decided. Suppose even the awesome me is curious. After all, that does mean I have a shot at being leader, right? Being leader means everyone has to do what I say. Now that would be pretty awesome. Just the thought of being in power over uptight types like Switzerland or England..._

_Speaking of which, I'll find out the group at the campsite. Why did we have to wait that long? And I knew West was aware of who was in his and my group... Actually, I don't even know whether West himself is in a group with me or not!))_

"Prussia! We're leaving now!" Germany called, strapping on a heavy backpack. He leaned forward slightly, feeling the weight of the bag press against his shoulders. "I don't want to be late!"

With a roll of his eyes, Prussia half-heartedly dragged his suitcase down the stairs. His brother's eyes narrowed as the clunk of suitcase wheels slammed against every wooden step. This annoyed expression Germany displayed only served to amuse the Prussian. He shot Germany a smug grin and proceeded to exit out the front door. Germany hastily ducked into his brother's room and with a sigh, picked up the sleeping bag that Prussia had forgotten.

The older of the two brothers reached out and opened the boot of the car to carelessly push his suitcase in among the two others Germany had carefully placed inside. He frowned. Did Germany really have to take so much stuff? Talk about over-preparation, Prussia thought.

He looked up to see Germany hovering behind him, waiting for him to move. Without a word, Prussia scooted out of the way and hopped in behind the wheel.

"West!" he called over his shoulder. "The awesome I shall drive! You do somethin' like I dunno... navigate and shit?"

"...You always speed," Germany remarked flatly. "You don't give way to other vehicles. Don't make me give out the entire list."

Prussia grinned weakly; he was perfectly aware of his erratic and sometimes just plain awful driving. "Aw, come on! Today's an especially awesome day!"

Germany walked up beside him. "And I'm not having it ruined. Move."

A groan and a reluctant shift of Prussian ass later, the two were off on their way.

For a good half hour, Prussia had a huge rant about what he expected the camp to be like and his opinions on whose group he'll be placed in. The more Prussia complained about the other nations, the more concern became evident upon his brother's face. He was certain Prussia wouldn't be very satisfied, but he chose not to breathe a word about it. Not that he was going to talk much either way. Germany chose to place his concentration and focus in his driving.

Only once did he break away from this. He pressed the play button on his car stereo and the music of David Hasselhoff erupted from the speakers. A silence fell between the brothers' themselves. They glanced at one another.

"Dude... West..!"

The two brothers grinned at one another. Then they broke their stare to focus on entirely different things. Germany's concern was the road. Prussia's concern more related to potential camp boredom.

((_...If I'm not in a group with Spain or France, it's probably not going to be worth it._

_I mean, I do know some things about what shit's going on. This camp organised by the G8 members is meant to make the nations bond or something like that. Over the week, we're training with our groups to improve teamwork and all this other stuff. Then at the end of the week, there's a tournament day which has tested the skills we're supposed to have learned over the week. And apparently we're all winners if we learn our lesson!_

_In other words, it's lame, lame and L A to the M E._

_America's hosting the camp and there's going to be approximately five teams with two girls per team. Now seriously, there aren't really very many girls worthy of being in my awesome group. So long as Hungary and Belarus aren't in the same group as me, I'm fine._

_Though seriously, the awesome me has nothing to learn. There's not much point to this camp. It'll be a week wasted. I really should've just told West not to bother with dragging me along. Anyway, I'm certain I'd have more fun back home by myself than I will be whilst surrounded by all the other freaks. Ugh._))

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Time passed. Prussia wasn't sure how long it took to travel, but at five in the afternoon Germany had pulled into a car park beside what appeared to be Korea's latest new Hyundai model. Prussia's face screwed up and he turned his head away.

"Not jealous!" Prussia snapped suddenly. Germany shot him a look.

"I didn't say you were."

"Clarifying!" the Prussia insisted as the two got out of the car to grab their respective luggage. He raised an eyebrow. "West, there was a reason I didn't take that sleeping bag."

"It's the only sleeping bag you have," Germany responded rather flatly. "Bringing a sleeping bag was a requirement."

Prussia scowled. "West, I don't want the others seeing I have a pink sleeping bag with chicks, as awesome as it is."

"You bought it."

"For the novelty! Not for actual use."

Germany sighed. "You're bringing it." Prussia fumed slightly but eventually included the sleeping bag among the assortment of things he had in tow. The brothers saw many other nations arriving and saw they were all heading past the giant sign titled 'WORLD CAMP'. Eventually by following the group, they turned off onto a path that led to a giant building labelled 'HALL'. Prussia frowned at the lack of originality in the names. They proceeded inside and Germany found an empty spot in the hall to place their belongings before heading up to the stage where other G8 members were.

Looking around, Prussia wondered who he would hang out with. There was no way he was going near Austria or Hungary or Russia, that's for sure. Eventually he spotted an empty space beside Spain and he happily trampled over some bags to get to his friend.

"Spaaaaaaiin!" Prussia called excitedly. The Spaniard paused his conversation with Romano to greet Prussia with open arms. They embraced with much enthusiasm and then sat down to chat about the upcoming days at the camp. With an angry sigh, Romano gave up on waiting for Spain to get back to him. "So so... Spain! Do you know the groups yet? Because there's absolutely no way we're getting split up, got it?"

Spain beamed at him. "Well, it wouldn't be awesome if we were, would it?"

"Ja!"

Belgium leaned in to join the conversation. She brushed some blonde strands from her eyes and greeted both with a catlike grin. "I hear most nations are grouped with other nations that live close to them~!"

Prussia's face fell. "Seriously, Belgium? That means... that aristocratic prat and I..." he shook his head. "Nah-uh! Who'd you hear that from anyway?"

"Hmm~!" she faked a look of curiosity. "Who did I hear it from?" Spain chuckled at Prussia's peeved expression. "You'll find out soon!" Belgium added quickly with a wink before turning to the front. Prussia blinked in confusion before it occurred to him that they were starting. Spain lifted a finger to his lips as the chatter within the building died down and became silent.

The unlucky nation that got chosen to make the speech to the group within the packed hall was Japan. He walked up to the front and fidgeted around with the microphone, having found he was too short to speak into it properly.

"Ano..." he quickly cleared his throat, then faced his audience with his nerves showing slightly in his face. "Greetings everyone. On the behalf of my fellow members of G8, we would like to welcome you to our World Camp. Before we split off into the different groups, I would like to do a rollcall of the nations..." Prussia joined the collective groan, only to laugh sheepishly when he realised no one else was groaning. Japan decided to continue once Germany presented him with a list. "I'll do this in alphabetical order. Simply answer with a 'yes' once you hear your name. Let's see... um... America-san?"

"Yeeeaaah!" America answered with much enthusiasm, jumping up from his seat between Canada and Russia. England narrowed his eyes at him and sighed. "And mark Canada off now! You may not realise but he is actually here!" Canada was the next to narrow his eyes and sigh.

"Ah..." Japan scanned down the list and ticked off both America and Canada. "Australia-san?"

"Over here, mate!"

"Austria-san?"

"Yes."

Prussia found himself wanting to fall asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And now I shall announce the teams. Stand up when you hear your name and once your team have been announced, you shall head over to your designated campsite," Japan explained, having finally finished the rollcall. He gazed round the room and felt as if everyone was still listening. Spain had to nudge Prussia awake. The Prussian had fallen asleep in a very Greece-like fashion after yelling an obnoxiously loud 'Ja!' and a 'Cut it out with the 'san's, kay?' when his name got read out. "The first team at Campsite A has the following nations: Austria... Denmark... Germany... Hungary..."

((_Heh... Can't help but notice that Japan dropped those honourifics for reading out the names like I suggested. It's definitely speeding things along, I'm sure! And bah, this team seems pretty stupid! Just have to wait for them to skip past my name and all's good!_))

"Liechtenstein... Norway... Prussia... Sweden... and last of all, Switzerland."

**[SIGNIFICANT EVENT!**

**You have been assigned your teammates for Team A!**

**You do not get along well with: Austria, Hungary, Sweden and Switzerland**

**You do get on with: Denmark, Germany and Liechtenstein**

**You do not know a lot about: Norway]**

((_W-What? Ugh, I should've seen this coming... I bet how they did the teams was that they had to make a balance between awesome and not awesome. That has to be the explanation! No sane person could seriously place me in the same camp as those freaks! I suppose Denmark's okay though. Liechtenstein's cute but her brother seriously needs to loosen up. And Sweden? Oh hell, there's no way I'm letting myself sleep in the same room as him!_))

Prussia looked panicked as his team members began picking up their bags. France shot him a sympathetic smile as Spain cheerfully shoved Prussia's belongings in his face. Prussia remained where he was, looking incredibly awkward as the rest of his team made their way out of the hall. Everyone else stared at him expectantly.

Eventually Japan had to speak up for everyone. "Ano... Prussia-san..."

"Uh... Mm!" Prussia shuffled out of the hall, realising he was making everyone else wait on him. When he made his way out, he saw that his brother had gotten everyone rounded up. "West, what the hell's with this team?" Austria, Hungary and Switzerland all glowered at him, obviously insulted by his negativity towards the team. Liechtenstein's face fell, while Denmark and Norway exchanged glances. Prussia sighed and chose to rephrase his question. "I mean, who in their right mind would put me with you guys?" He stared round the group. "Hell, who would place Swiss with the aristocratic dick?"

Switzerland was quick to react. He, with flushed cheeks, quickly had his rifle digging into Prussia's neck. "The teams weren't made to cater to your preferences or anyone else's, Prussia," he responded harshly. And with a glance at Liechtenstein, he pulled away and lowered his rifle. "I'm not ecstatic about the teams either... but we have to spend the week with one another, so we'll just have to make the best of it." His glare cut deeper. "So you're not to insult any member of the team. Got it?"

"J-Ja..! Sheesh!" Prussia quickly scuttled over beside Germany, deciding that he wasn't particularly safe being near most of the others.

Denmark shrugged. "Hey Prussia, maybe that's part of the challenge? Putting nations that don't necessarily get along with one another together? Surely we can't be the only teams with members that obviously have unresolved se - ... unresolved tension."

((_Unresolved sexual tension? Hmph, maybe between the snob and the trigger-happy freak but between me and anyone? Fuck no!_))

Germany nodded to confirm this, pointing out that he knew Spain and Netherlands are in the same team, as are France and England and some other nations with conflict were put together. He explained how they would learn to put that aside to work with the rest of the team, hopefully even resolving their conflict. Most of the team nodded in understanding but Prussia still looked sour.

Without any further words, Germany began to lead the group to their campsite. Trailing at the back of the group was Prussia, who refused to answer any question anyone threw at him. The others were conversing, with Denmark taking on the social butterfly role and asking everyone questions to get to know one another.

Beside Prussia was Norway, who appeared to look concerned with the predicaments he'd found himself in. Many of the team members did have concerns of their own.

Austria didn't feel sure about getting along with Prussia and Switzerland, nor did he know the Nordic nations of the team fairly well. It wasn't that he wasn't open to trying to get along with anyone of them, but he wasn't certain of how open they would be to getting along with him.

Hungary wasn't ecstatic about being anywhere near Prussia, but was happy with being teamed up with Austria and Liechtenstein. She glanced at Denmark talking plenty to Sweden in particular and she began to realise her 'boys love' goggles were on fairly tight. Then she realised that Sweden was split off from Finland and slight guilt tugged at her maiden heart. Her mind then went to Finland and how he was probably with Estonia... He and Estonia did always get along nicely...

Sweden was thinking of Finland. Did Finland get in a good team? Was he getting on just fine? And would Iceland cope with being apart from his brother? Hopefully Sealand wouldn't get up to too much mischief. He wasn't really paying much attention to Denmark at this stage. And when he did pay attention to Denmark, his mind would then trace over to Norway and then back to Norway and Iceland. The cycle would then start again.

Liechtenstein kept glancing between her brother and Austria in worry. She hoped Switzerland wasn't going to be just talk. Who knows, maybe he and Austria will finally be at ease with one another? However, she could tell by looking at Switzerland that it was so much more than that.

Switzerland was panicking on the inside. He didn't really want to be in a team at all. But Liechtenstein wanted to go and learn to socialise more with the other nations. Suddenly he didn't feel good enough. Why did she want to socialise with other nations and why at this camp? He looked round his team and realised that he would be sleeping near all these people. Switzerland felt a lump emerge in his throat. He wanted to go home. Though on the outside, he looked his toughest, pretending to himself and everyone else that he was going to just bear with it.

Denmark's main concerns were two things. One, the fact he was in a team with Sweden. Quite frankly, he was interested and did see this as a good opportunity, especially with the lack of Finland's presence. And two, Denmark did enjoy competitions and hell; he was sure bent on his team winning!

Norway looked round his teammates. Some were nations he regularly interacted with, like Denmark and Sweden. Others, he mostly knew by their name, like Austria or Liechtenstein. He quickly realised that these nations he didn't associate with weren't at ease with one another. When he thought about the point of this camp, he worried deep down that no one would really learn anything.

Germany had similar concerns to Norway. He wasn't the one who made up the teams, but he definitely had to hand it to Japan for making this difficult. Well, Germany knew he requested for teams that didn't all necessarily get along but he didn't expect this type of team to emerge.

Prussia had already written his own team off in terms of chances at victory in the end-of-week tournament. He felt a slight comfort in knowing that France and Spain probably felt the same pain about their own teams. Then he wondered about asking them to all run away together. He grinned at the thought.

((_Should I..? Like, for real? I wonder which camps Spain and France are at... Eh, I want them to be having an awesome time, I guess? But if they're having fun and I'm not, that feels wrong too._

_I think I'll note it down as a possibility! Actually try to run away from camp!_))

**[FUTURE OPTION NOTED!**

**- SIGNIFICANT NOTES FOR YOU TO KEEP TRACK OF –**

**1. Keep an eye on how your fellow teammates get along with one another!**

**2. Work out how to improve your relationship with your team**

**3. Work out the best way to bring your team to victory!]**

"Right, we're here," Germany announced, breaking up any conversations. All looked ahead.

The group stared in amazement. They saw two buildings with one being a mini hall and the other having five labelled doors quite spread far apart from one another. There was a hill towards one side and many trees surrounded the area. A picnic table was towards the right and further out, they could see a river that most likely connected to the other campsites. Before anyone was really allowed to explore the rest, Germany hustled them into the first building, which revealed a mini kitchen, a closet of cleaning materials and a long dining table with chairs, an old piano and a giant notice board.

Germany gestured for everyone to sit round the table and much to his chagrin, Prussia found himself stuck between Switzerland and Sweden. He really didn't like this. There was plenty Prussia wanted to say on his current circumstances but with the likes of Hungary and Switzerland present, being expressive was rather difficult.

Then suddenly Germany said the magic words. "Before I start our first meeting as a team, I would like Switzerland to empty his bags of any guns."

All eyes turned towards the Swiss. He scowled back. "I don't recall a rule outright banning them," he remarked sulkily. Prussia shot Germany an appreciative grin.

Austria folded his arms. "We are not here to participate in a hunting game, Switzerland," he pointed out with Hungary and Denmark nodding in agreement. "I thought that would have been completely obvious."

"What was that?" Switzerland's temper flared.

With a loud cough, Germany drew the attention back to him. "Actually, before I get you to all unpack, I'd like to do a luggage inspection to make sure all of you don't have items you shouldn't be carrying."

"We haven't made you the leader yet," Switzerland shot back, feeling rather wounded at the prospect of having all his guns taken off him.

"Yeah! Let's do the leadership vote now!" Denmark suggested, looking rather hopeful. Prussia rolled his eyes. The rest agreed to this suggestion. Germany sighed and passed the voting paper round the table and a pen each. Prussia looked around and wondered how he would vote for. He had to choose a first and a second, but he couldn't pick himself. And who he chose first would count as two votes. The two members of the team with the most votes would be assigned as the team leaders.

((_Ugh, just look at this boring team I have! Everyone's just going to vote boring bossy types like Germany and Switzerland. Then again, Switzerland as a leader would be way too irritating, especially with those guns. Hang on, what if everyone goes for the 'nice people'? Shit, this group on a whole tolerates Hungary! Fuck, there's no way she can be a team leader! Not if I can help it!_

_Who should I vote for? It needs to be someone who's fairly awesome... The leader needs to be someone who could be some fun to hang around. Shame I can't vote myself. Oh, I think I know!))_

**[CHOSEN OPTION!**

**You have selected Denmark as a candidate for a leadership position.]**

((_Right, I've chosen a candidate! Denmark would be good. He's got an overall cheerful disposition and he doesn't get constantly moody about everything. Nor will he be so insistent on all the various rules! Though uh, I don't really know who else to pick. Norway doesn't seem like a leader and Liechtenstein's too young to lead guys like us... Hmm, no one's really awesome enough after all, it seems._

_Guess I'll go with him._))

**[CHOSEN OPTION!**

**You have selected Germany as a candidate for a leadership position.]**

((_Eh, he's my brother after all! I know he'll get insane about the rules but hopefully a leader like Denmark will balance those less favourable qualities out. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I guess I've made awesome choices. Hopefully everyone else will see it my way._))

Germany collected in all the voting papers and then drew up a table. A good seven minutes of waiting later, he unveiled the results.

**[SIGNIFICANT EVENT!**

**Your team have voted who they would like to be the two leaders for Team A!**

**You have picked: 1****st**** – Denmark, 2****nd**** – Germany**

**Did the rest of the team agree with you?**

**Austria has picked: 1****st**** – Germany, 2****nd**** – Hungary**

**Denmark has picked: 1****st**** – Sweden, 2****nd**** – Norway**

**Germany has picked: 1****st**** – Sweden, 2****nd**** – Switzerland**

**Hungary has picked: 1****st**** – Austria, 2****nd**** – Denmark**

**Liechtenstein has picked: 1****st**** – Switzerland, 2****nd**** – Hungary**

**Norway has picked: 1****st**** – Germany, 2****nd**** – Sweden**

**Sweden has picked: 1****st**** – Germany, 2****nd**** – Switzerland**

**Switzerland has picked: 1****st**** – Germany, 2****nd**** – Sweden**

**Uh-oh! No one in your team has voted for you. However, there was an overall agreement with one of your leadership candidate choices. Your leaders for Team A are:**

**1****st**** – Germany**

**2****nd**** – Sweden]**

Prussia felt his head reeling. He pretty much predicted this considering the team he had been placed in, but he was expecting at least maybe one vote? Denmark ignored the Prussian's upset looks, choosing to congratulate the two leaders. Prussia sat in his seat sulking, deciding he no longer about the team's decision making anymore, seeing as he felt they didn't particularly care for his opinion. This was likely to be the case also, especially since this was only the first day of the camp.

Germany then moved onto the next topic at hand, which was deciding who would sleep in the three cabins. It was quickly decided that one cabin would be consisting of Hungary and Liechtenstein, but the boys had to divide themselves out over the other two.

This latest decision to be made caught Prussia's attention. He knew he had to be quick to announce who he would prefer not to room with.

"West!" Prussia stuck his hand up. "I don't want to be with Swiss or the aristocratic bastard!" Switzerland smacked the back of his head with a slight growl. Hungary shot Switzerland a smile for this action. "Ow! Lay off, man! Not awesome."

"What did I tell you before about insulting fellow teammates?" Switzerland snapped back. Germany slammed his fist on the table, causing a quick silence that was easily short-lived. "I was just putting Prussia in his place," the blonde Swiss muttered, leering at the silver-haired Prussian. Prussia let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Just being honest!" Prussia replied, determined to get the last word in.

Germany frowned and turned to Sweden. "Your thoughts?"

Sweden turned to face Prussia and Switzerland who were sitting to the left of him. Both smaller males, both quite intimidated by the Swede's suspiciously killer stare. "Diff'rent r'ms." Prussia blinked, having not much clue on what Sweden just said, but Germany seemed to understand.

"Right. One cabin will have Prussia and the other cabin will have Austria and Switzerland, seeing as clearly either one placed with my brother could cause trouble. I'll nominate myself to go with Prussia then, just to make sure he behaves," Germany decided. Austria seemed fine in complying with Germany's decision while Switzerland went bright red and began grumbling to himself.

((_Ugh! West is treating me like some kind of brat that needs extra special looking after and shit. That is so not awesome. I'm not Sealand or Wy, for fuck's sake. I'm older, more mature and a lot sexier and clearly this is a group that can't handle that. Must be their own insecurities, I believe._

_Hey, what was Switzerland's beef with Austria again? I bet Hungary knows. Not that I'll ask her or anything, her being the crazy bitch of the group and all. Though I better get a fun roommate and fast. I know!_))

[**CHOSEN OPTION!**

**You have selected Denmark as a character you wouldn't mind rooming with.]**

"Hey West! I need to room with someone awesome, you know! You gotta work out something!" Prussia spoke up again. He smirked to himself, knowing who that would trigger a response from.

"Oh! I'm definitely awesome!" Denmark grinned, leaping into the conversation. "Prussia, let's make this camp great, okay?"

"You got it!" Prussia felt extremely appreciative of Denmark right now.

Denmark then pointed at Sweden. "And you can join us! Done!"

Germany raised an eyebrow at this fast decision making. "You don't want to room with Norway?"

The Dane's cheeks flushed red. He turned to Norway, who Prussia assumed to be Denmark's best friend. "Hey Nor, you don't mind too much, eh? I mean, we always hang out and stuff."

Norway gave him a look that Prussia swore to himself he could interpret as a deathly scowl. "Knock yourself out, Denmark," he replied flatly.

"See? It's okay!" Denmark cheerfully told Germany, treating Norway's cold response as his 'permission' of sorts. "Norway can then room with Austria and Switzerland. Done!"

Sweden wrote down these rooming arrangements and pinned it onto the notice board for all to see.

**[SIGNIFICANT EVENT!**

**You have found out your rooming arrangements!**

**First Cabin: Hungary and Liechtenstein**

**Second Cabin: Yourself, Germany, Denmark and Sweden**

**Third Cabin: Austria, Switzerland and Norway]**

With a nod at these rooming arrangements, Germany turned back to face the rest of the group to give out the next instructions. "Right, let's do luggage inspections. Once you've had your bag checked, you can unpack your bags in your respective cabins. And once you've finished unpacking, you're allowed some free time. However, you have to be back here for dinner at..." He glanced at his watch. "Half past seven. Got that?"

"Got it," the rest of the group sans Prussia replied in unison. The red-eyed Prussian was too busy frowning over the sudden realisation that even though he had some decent roommates, there was still Sweden as the other roommate.

"Right. Switzerland, you're up first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

((_I can't believe it! I swear they had me go last on purpose. Hell, they even sorted the rest of my roomies before they bothered with my awesomeness. And West scolded me because I left my sleeping bag somewhere. Whatever, it's awesome and all but uh, I'm rooming with guys who wouldn't appreciate the chick pattern._

_...Oh shit, that sleeping bag was also going to be my reminder of Gilbird back at home! Why didn't I remember that until now? This sucks!_

_So meh, I went back to my cabin and junk and found that Denmark wasn't around. West and Sweden seemed to be sorting out dinner with Hungary helping out. Ugh, if I get food poisoning, I'm definitely blaming her. I was pretty quick to unpack my stuff though. What the hell do I do now? I still have like, half an hour left to kill or something. Man, I don't even have any friends to hang out with._

_Actually no, that is perfectly A-OK with me! It's so much better being alone anyway. I don't need friends in this team, not at all! Hmmm, let's snoop through the stuff in here! Kesese..._

_Aha! This bag looks like Sweden's! The guy may look intimidating, but he's a real pussy at heart, haha! ...He seriously brought a photo album? Ooh, I wonder what photos he ha - ...Shit; even just photos of Sweden freak me out..._

_Maybe I'll move onto Denmark's belongings..?_))

"...Pr'ssia?"

Prussia sat up immediately and threw all objects in his hands up in the air. "That's Prussia to you, bi - ..." He froze in place as the photo album among other things made contact with the floor. His left eye twitched. Oh joy, Sweden's the one to walk in on him. "Er... uh..." Prussia began to feel dizzy. "You didn't see nothin'!"

And with that, he sprinted out of his cabin until he found himself at the entrance to his Team A's campsite. He took a few minutes just to get his breath back and then slumped onto the picnic table with a groan.

((_Shit, Sweden kicked me out of the cabin... Hopefully he won't tell on me or anything..!_

_Even though it was only Sweden's stuff I looked through, he may be under the impression I snooped through the belongings of Germany and Denmark. And I just know they'd both get hella pissed off if they thought I did such a thing!_

_Well, I was planning to, but I didn't so I can't get told off! And then I'll get an untrustworthy reputation and being with this team will suck even more._

_This isn't awesome. I still have lots of time to kill. There are other cabins to drop by or I could explore the rest of this camping grounds! I'm not content just sitting around. So what should I do? Hmm..._))

**[OPTIONS!**

**You've considered some options of how to kill time before dinner! There's...**

**Explore the other cabins! (proceed to Matchmaker Block)**

**Explore the rest of the campgrounds! (proceed to Competition Block)**

**? (not yet unlocked)**

**Which option will you choose?]**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

{A/N: And now readers, it is your time to step in! You currently cannot pick option 3, but if you picked up the hint, you will know already what the third option is! However, you must complete the first two blocks to proceed! So, will Prussia proceed to the Matchmaker Block or the Competition Block first! You, the reader, must tell me your decision in a review!

Any other comments regarding the fic itself would be absolutely delightful too! Until next time, adios!

Mel-Girl.}


	2. 2:1 switzerland's confession

**[LOADING GAME...]**

**[GAME START!]**

**[OPTIONS!**

**You've considered some options of how to kill time before dinner! There's...**

**1. ****Explore the other cabins! (proceed to Matchmaker Block)**

**2. ****Explore the rest of the campgrounds! (proceed to Competition Block)**

**3. ****? (not yet unlocked)**

**Which option will you choose?]**

((_Oh man... Choices, choices... Eh, I bet everyone else is exploring the campgrounds. Sounds like an awesome opportunity to go snooping around the other cabins. Who knows, maybe I'll learn something outrageously awesome, or just plain outrageous. Okay, some quick Prussian thinking and I've got it!_))

**[CHOSEN OPTION!**

**You have chosen to 'explore the other cabins'!**

**This means you have now entered the Matchmaker Block!]**

**episode two point one: SWITZERLAND'S CONFESSION**

Prussia strode back on over to the building with the cabins and peaked slightly into his own one again. He was greeted with the stare of Sweden and a second hadn't even passed when the Prussian backed away from the door entirely. After a minute of getting over that traumatic experience, Prussia looked over to the first cabin door. He skittered over and tapped his fist on the door, only to have no answer.

"A-Awesome!" the silver haired man didn't hesitate in the slightest to swing the door wide open and skip on inside. He grinned at the sight of Hungary and Liechtenstein's belongings spread out over the room. Prussia was never one to hide the fact that he had a perverted side, which he blamed to have caught off France and likened it to a disease of some kind, so he took no shame in unzipping a bag and examining one of Liechtenstein's bras. "Let's see, let's see the cup size~!" he stared in disappointment. "...N-never mind."

((_Shit, Liechtenstein could learn a thing or two from Ukraine. I bet it's cuz her nation is real small. Yeah, if Switzerland gave her some more land or something, she could definitely grow some better melons._

_On the other hand, if Switzerland gave away his land to her, he might shrink even more. He's already a midget, haha! I already know all those guns are his compensation for well, you know~_

_But damn! I'm in Hungary's room, I bet she has massive ones~! Time to check! Kesesese~_))

He went over to Hungary's suitcase and opened it up to find a diary at the top. With a glint in his eyes, Prussia picked it up and opened it, only to find that it was filled with photographs of guys with other guys and gushy captions.

**[SIGNIFICANT EVENT!**

**You have found: HUNGARY'S DIARY]**

"...What the shit is this..?" Prussia flicked a couple of pages and grinned to see a photo of Spain hugging Romano tight. "Man, if Hungary knew the details I did about these two... I wonder what she'd do to get me to spill the details? Ahaha..." he commented wistfully to himself. Then he skipped some pages regarding England and France and Prussia laughed. "France, you'll get him someday, haha!"

With a sigh, Prussia sat down on one of the empty mattresses in the room and began properly reading the things Hungary had written. He felt indecisive for a moment as he scanned his eyes over Hungary's explicit detailing of what she saw France try to do to Italy the other week and how her 'maiden heart' was torn between kicking his ass for it or standing by to watch. It turned out she did both.

Prussia lay back on the mattress with a sigh. "Do I want her writing about me or not? I mean, it's Hungary. She'll probably put something" - he narrowed his eyes - "that isn't awesome." But he didn't want to be forgotten either. He held the diary out in front of him with a rather thoughtful expression. "...Do I want to read further? What should I do? I mean, I doubt I could get through all this in one snoop session..."

[**CHOSEN OPTION!**

**You have chosen to keep HUNGARY'S DIARY for the meantime!]**

"Ahaha, Hungary can go without this for a while after all! I'm sneaky so she'll never guess that I took it! Damn, I'm so awesomely clever..!" Prussia laughed to himself and continued reading the diary. He got bored at Hungary detailing her girly outings with other female nations, raised an eyebrow to realise that Hungary actually got along with Belarus fine and decided maybe it would be worth reading.

** **_Kedves naplóm,_**

**_Today I hung out with Belgium! She told me about how she saw Spain and Romano out on a dinner date! If only she got me some pictures... I'm so happy for the pair of them! They make such a cute couple! Spain's such a lovely person, though I do worry when you put him, France and Prussia together in the same room... Hmph._**

Prussia couldn't help but chuckle at this paragraph. He was perfectly aware that Spain was seen as the 'nice guy' of their trio. Other nations often questioned Spain on how he could manage putting up with the likes of France and Prussia. But Spain would always innocently reply with how it was fun to be with them.

As far as Prussia was concerned, the three had the perfect brotherhood going on. Especially in modern times when Prussia felt down about the fact he was hardly considered a nation anymore, France and Spain were always there to pick him off the ground to have fun. He felt like somebody who mattered with them. It was cheesy that Prussia had a lot of unspoken feelings of gratitude for the two. He couldn't imagine not being friends with them.

The Prussian smiled to himself at these thoughts as he skimmed down paragraphs detailing Spain and Romano's dinner date. Then he froze as he began reading the next page of the same entry.

**_...I know I do go on about Spain and Romano, but I also know that sometimes I have to hold back in front of Belgium. After all, Belgium had strong feelings for Spain, even when she helped him and Romano get together. It must've taken a lot of courage for her to do such a thing. However, she only did it when she was sure they had the same feelings. And when she found out, I remember the sadness she felt, knowing that it couldn't be._**

**_Sometimes I see a slight hopefulness in her eyes when Romano's having a drama and avoiding Spain, but then I see her with a sad smile as she helps the two resolve their differences. It's interesting how much she just wants Spain to be happy, despite the fact it's not with her. She voices her agreement with me when I say Spain and Romano are adorable together, but I see in her eyes that it does still sadden her._**

**_Love is sure a tough thing. But Belgium got me thinking. She asked me about what I was going to do about Austria. Since our marriage had to dissolve, I hadn't really been as close to him as I was before. But even so, a part of me yearns for him. Why? I don't know what it is about Austria that makes me feel this way. I mean... Well, I could definitely list all his good qualities, that's easy! But I don't know if there's a chance for him and I still._**

**_And I could think of a few reasons why. I've become a lot closer with Switzerland's sister Liechtenstein. She's such a lovely girl; it's so cute the way she admires her brother so!_**

**_Wait, I can't get off-topic! I'm sure I've discussed Liechtenstein in this diary before._**

**_Anyway, through Liechtenstein I got to know her brother a lot more too. He's quite interesting. There's quite a few ways in which he reminds me of Austria actually! But I did get to learn more about his relationship with Austria. And sometimes I even got to see Austria interact with Switzerland! Back when I was with Austria, it wasn't something I gave as much thought to, but now and especially after seeing what Belgium's gone through, I had this thought._**

**_Switzerland may or may not have feelings for Austria. I've never had a proper confirmation from him, though I do highly suspect it. Liechtenstein told me only last week that she'll ask him about it sometime when she finds a good opportunity. It seems Liechtenstein's suspecting it too._**

**_But then I wondered to myself: what if Switzerland does like Austria? I like Austria so what would I do? When I think about the concept of Austria falling for another, I feel like I can accept that but at the same time, I think my heart ache, even if slightly. But if she chose me, I can't help but feel bad for whoever lost out. I wonder if I could ever push my feelings aside so that Austria could find happiness with someone else._**

**_I mean, I feel like it would be okay if it's Switzerland. After all, the two have known one another for so long and everything. It would be better than someone else snatching Austria out of the blue. But I don't think Austria would fall for just anybody. Hmmm... I wonder._**

**_If only there was a way to find out. Guess I have to trust that Liechtenstein will get a confession out if it is true._**

**_Magyarország._****

Prussia blinked a couple times and then reread the last few paragraphs. To summon up what he'd just read, all Prussia could say was "...Huh." He had many thoughts. After all, he had just learned a fair deal about not just Belgium's take on Spain and Romano but about Hungary herself. And Switzerland and Austria! Yes, he definitely knew he had to keep a hold of this diary for as long as he possibly can.

He got up and held the diary tightly against his chest. If he recalled correctly this diary entry of Hungary was made fairly recently. Maybe Liechtenstein confirmed Switzerland's feelings about Austria? He got up off the mattress and walked back over to Liechtenstein's bag. With a slight eye twitch at the bra he left at the top, he began fumbling through to check if Liechtenstein had a diary of her own. If she did, she would certainly write plenty about Switzerland, right? And if Switzerland happened to say anything along the lines of 'I MAY KIND OF WANT TO SORT OF GET INTO AUSTRIA'S PANTS'... she would certainly write that... right?

After all, Prussia was certain that if Germany told him who he liked that he would then proceed to post it as a facebook status. And that was definitely an equivalent to writing about it in a diary, right?

However, Prussia's plans to find Liechtenstein's diary were quickly foiled. He heard sudden voices and sudden footsteps coming closer. "Ah? What if..." Without any further thoughts, Prussia hastily scrambled to get under a mattress. When he saw that he left Liechtenstein's bra lying on the ground, he quickly snatched it with him to hide, figuring there wouldn't be enough time to put it back in place.

As he predicted, the voices and footsteps were headed to this very room. Prussia began sweating fast but managed to hold his breath. Then he recognised the voices.

"Ah... Miss Hungary must still be helping with dinner..."

"Germany and Sweden will most likely be with her then. I saw Denmark and Norway messing around outside, not likely to be going near here anytime soon..."

((_Oh fucking shit! Of all the people to come in here, it's the exact ones who are directly on the brain and the general subject of my life right now! I don't know whether this is awesome timing or not!_

_Seriously, I read Hungary's diary with all that junk written in and now two very relevant people are having a one-on-one discussion that could be totally fucking important! So long as Switzerland and Liechtenstein don't realise I'm here, then I could learn a thing or two for sure! Not that I er... care or anything. About whether it's true or not. Switzerland liking Austria I mean. After all, Hungary often looks at a lot of guys and pictures them together. Ahaha. Would be freaky if she wanted me to get together with some other dude. Hmm. Anyway, I better listen in!_))

"And Mr. Austria?"

"U-uh, playing violin I think..."

Prussia watched their feet pace across the room. Suddenly the bigger pair of feet sat down on the mattress directly above Prussia. The shock of it all almost made him gasp in reaction but he managed to hold back.

Liechtenstein appeared to be going towards her bag. The silver haired nation found himself panicking as she seemed to be examining it, making "hmm" noises as if she suspected something. All Prussia knew was that he had to keep his big gob shut and not move a single muscle. Easier said than done. But saying so would not be keeping his big gob shut. So he didn't breathe a word. He expected to pass out soon with all the 'not breathing' he was doing.

"So you wanted to talk to me, bruder?" Liechtenstein asked, finally sitting down on the mattress directly across from Switzerland. Prussia didn't hear a response, but assumed he did in some way for she continued to speak. "What would you like to talk about then?"

Switzerland shuffled his feet awkwardly, making noises of contemplation, embarrassment and irritation. Eventually he summoned up some proper words. "This group. I... I'm concerned about it."

((_Who isn't, man? Course, I gotta act like I heard nothing so eh, I can't suddenly do or say shit that only someone listening in to this conversation would do. Even though I am listening in, I gotta act oblivious. Okay Prussia, you awesomely sexy thing, you didn't hear one word of any of this, gotcha? Gotcha._

_Awesome._

_Er, I better keep listening instead of rambling to myself like this..!_))

"What specifically concerns you?"

The older of the neutral siblings hesitated with an answer, shifting his feet about the floor again. All Prussian could think in regards to that is that the Swiss can't sit still well.

"...Austria."

"...What about Mr. Austria?"

Again with the feet shuffling. "Um, well... Now that I think about it, I don't think Sweden would make for a very fit leader. He doesn't talk a lot and he isn't very clear with his speech. M-Maybe we should have a revote?" Switzerland suggested, blatantly avoiding the initial question.

"Bruder, you didn't answer my question."

Switzerland laughed awkwardly. "Also I know that Prussia really doesn't get along with the majority of the team! He and Hungary argue a lot and he seems to really hate Sweden. And Denmark is irritating as well! Norway barely speaks to me either! This team is really aggravating! Except for you, of course. Mm."

"..."

"...Liechtenstein..?"

"...So what is it about Mr. Austria that concerns you?"

"...Um."

((_Damn, Liechtenstein. She's like, fucking good at this. Wait a second, for Liechtenstein to keep pressing about Austria like this..._))

**_Liechtenstein told me only last week that she'll ask him about it sometime when she finds a good opportunity._**

((_That's right! Hungary said in her diary that Liechtenstein was going to ask Switzerland about whether he wants to get into the snob's pants or not! ...Oh my god, this conversation I'm listening to... It can't be... Shit, do I have awesome timing or what?_))

Liechtenstein walked over and stood over her brother. Prussia gulped; she definitely has some power over Switzerland. She's definitely his younger sibling. "Bruder, you're avoiding my question. What is the matter?" Switzerland continued to falter over answering properly. She waited. He waited too. Prussia's patience was withering away; he was getting close to jumping out from under the mattress and smacking an answer out of the Swiss.

Taking a deep breath, Switzerland spoke. "J-Just seeing him every once in a while as I go about my daily life... That's so much easier to handle than this. But now we're in the same camp group. That was pushing it for me. But then that stupid Prussia had to open his mouth and Germany made that decision..!"

Prussia wondered for a moment if he should feel guilty or not. But then again, splitting Austria and Switzerland up would mean moving in with either one. Hell, he wasn't up for that!

"Do you want to ask Mr. Germany to switch cabins then?"

"No..! The point of all this is to well, learn to co-operate more and get along with one another! So I don't think Germany would allow that..."

Liechtenstein's tone of voice became sadder. "So you think you won't get along well with Mr. Austria..?"

"I... I just get way too irritated being around him. Food tastes bad when he's around and too many memories keep flooding back. And... and my heart keeps pounding... pounding like you wouldn't believe..!" Switzerland admitted, his voice becoming heavier and Prussia could almost hear the reddening of his cheeks as he spoke. "It would be so much easier if Austria was in one of his marriages or something. That way there'd be a direct excuse to just forget about it. Or if someone could just take him away."

"Ah, I see..." Liechtenstein nodded, taking in his words. "So that you'd have an excuse to stop having feelings for Mr. Austria?"

"Exactly!"

((_Dude, holy hell, did Switzerland just agree with her?_))

Finally Switzerland caught on. "...W-Wait! Liechtenstein, what are you saying?"

((_Shit, I really want to see Swissy's face right now! It must be so fucking red right now. So red a tomato would like implode itself in disbelief at it or something!_))

"That you have feelings for Mr. Austria. That's why you keep getting irritated around him, is it not? You keep trying to deny it, bruder. It's okay if it's the truth," Liechtenstein told him, sitting herself down on the mattress next to him. Switzerland didn't say anything, probably speechless at this stage. "But you know what I think?"

"...W-What?" the older sibling asked weakly.

She placed her hand on top of Switzerland's. "I think you would dislike it even more if Austria got engaged to someone else. While it would give you an incentive to move on, I feel like you still wouldn't be satisfied."

"A-Ah... I-I guess... But Liechtenstein..!"

"Yes, bruder?"

"You..." Prussia noticed Switzerland shift his feet again as he turned to face his sister. "You can't tell anyone! If the others found out, I'd-" he suddenly went quiet as Liechtenstein pressed her finger to his lips to silence him.

"I promise you that I will not tell anyone, bruder," she assured him with a sweet smile. She then stood up and glanced at her wristwatch. "Ah, I believe dinner is in about ten minutes, bruder. Shall we go to the hall?"

"Y-yeah..."

**[SIGNIFICANT EVENT!**

**You have learned an important secret for the Matchmaker Block! It appears that your teammate Switzerland has feelings for Austria, who is another member of your team.]**

And with that, the two proceeded to make their way out of the room. When their voices and footsteps died down, Prussia crawled out from under the mattress, gasping for breath. He clumsily stumbled back onto his feet and placed Liechtenstein's bra back into her bag. Hungary's diary however, remained in his grasp.

The Prussian tiptoed over to the door and peeked out. Upon seeing no one else around, he snuck out of the girls' cabin and back to his own. He grinned to see that Sweden had left the room – that meant no one to ask about the diary he'd taken – so he placed Hungary's diary into his suitcase.

"...Phew!" he croaked out a single word. Then he did a double take and realised his voice was trying to leave him. "All that... all that silence just..! Oh, not awesome..!" He cleared his throat a few times. "Ah..! There? But..." He whirled around and fell backwards onto his own mattress with a smirk. "I know a secret~! Swissy has a crush! And on the snob of all people, Wahaha! Man, I definitely can't leave this alone!" He rolled over onto his side. "What could I do though..?"

He got up and stepped out of his cabin. A couple more steps forward and he heard the sound of a violin from the nearby hill. Prussia was certain it was Austria up there. He glanced over at the hall and saw that Switzerland was leaning against one of the walls outside it. Liechtenstein wasn't with him. It was just Switzerland by himself, looking over in the direction of the hill where the music was coming from.

Prussia almost wanted to say something. He wanted to make sense of the look in the Swiss man's eyes as he listened to the sound of Austria's violin. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to mock Switzerland over such an expression. Sad yet longing.

Then he had some thoughts. What if Austria felt the same way? If Austria and Switzerland liked each other and got together, that would solve some tension within the team, right? Then along came the next thought. If he got involved and helped the two, everyone would think he was awesome for making a happy ending out of a conflict, right? And then everyone would be grateful towards him, thus resolving tension other members of the team had with him, right? And therefore he would be considered awesome by the others, right?

While not a usually helpful member of society, Prussia did like receiving praise. He froze at a sudden thought. "I'd have to be careful about how I go about this awesome plan though... If Switzerland knew that I listened in on the conversation, he'd probably kill me..." Prussia whispered to himself. "So what should I do..?"

[**OPTIONS!**

**You know Switzerland's secret! What are you going to do about it?**

**1) ****Go and find out how Austria feels!**

**2) ****Go and help Switzerland with this secret!**

**3) ****Keep the secret to yourself!**

**Which option will you choose?]**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

{You have reached the end of the event that triggers the three paths available within the Matchmaker Block! Make your decision and you will enter of these paths. It is a mystery as to which character path is within each option. You are free to guess at which character path is within each option, but you may find yourself surprised by the truth. Choose your option and witness as Prussia finds himself wrapped up in plots he would not have otherwise been involved in had he not chosen to explore the cabins.

Until next time, adios!

Mel-Girl.}


End file.
